


Affair

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [53]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Cheating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Past Pregnancy, Infidelity, Mom Bod, Possessiveness, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, minor pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: "Does your husband know?" Leo asks softly against Renee's ear._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Timelines [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/728796
Kudos: 52





	Affair

"Does your husband know?" Leo asks softly.

Renee tenses around him, and he brushes his lips against her throat. She lets out a breathy moan, riding out the orgasm as he gently rocks into her. Leo continues rubbing her clit in slow circles to draw her orgasm out as long as possible.

"Does he know how good you look, wrapped around another man's dick? How beautiful you look when properly pleasured?"

She lets out a soft whine, arching into his hand. Her nails dig into the soft flesh of his thighs. Leo bites at her neck, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough that it draws a low keen from her. He slows his pace.

"I think you look divine. Look," he murmurs in her ear, looking to the full body mirror mounted to the wall across from the bed. His free hand slides up from her belly, taking her by the chin to tilt her head up.

Her green eyes open after a moment. 

"Look at how fucking gorgeous you are."

Seated on his lap, she look fucking ravishing. He removes his hands from her clit, holding onto her thigh instead. Thick thighs and a curvy body accentuated with an hourglass shape. Breasts perky and firm, swollen up with milk. Silvery stretch mark threaded across her breasts, belly, and thighs from previously bearing a child. That soft, needy expression on her face. Spread wide open, his cock buried in her... Christ. She could make good money on the internet if she ever wanted to with how fucking good her body looks. Leo meets her eyes in the mirror as he kisses along her throat. His hand returns, finger once more moving in slow circles on her clit.

"You feel as good as you look, do you know that? I feel like an inexperienced teenager every time I have the pleasure of fucking you. It takes everything in me not to cum the moment I get to bury myself in you."

Renee shudders in his arms. Once more, she tightens around his cock as an orgasm washes through her. Leo nuzzles his face into mess of frizzy brown curls, breathing in the sweet scent of her natural oils. He rides it out with her.

"Every time I get to have you is such a treat. I love to touch you, to taste you. I love getting to bury my face between your thigh and eat you out until you cum so hard that you can't keep going." He brushes a kiss to her earlobe. "I love getting to fuck you. Not just for the release, but for the closeness. I love being as close as humanly as possible to you. I love knowing that no matter how brief, our bodies become one."

Another hits her, much faster than the previous few did. A soft cry escapes her, and her nails dig so hard into his thighs that Leo's certain he's going to be bleeding when she takes them out. He holds her tight and shifts his touch to her thigh while she tries to catch her breath. No matter how much _he_ likes the feeling, too many in rapid succession causes her pain.

"Mm." He plants a firm kiss to her neck. "I love it when you finish, too. I love the little sounds you make. And when you finish with me in you? Darling, I can't even begin to tell you how fucking amazing you feel."

She shivers, forcing her hand to release from his leg. Without opening her eyes, she fumbles for his hand and brings it back between her thighs.

"As you wish," he breathes against her ear, doing his best to sync his fingers with the lazy thrusting. Fuck. _He's_ going to finish soon.

Leo is quiet for a moment, soaking in her warmth, the sharp bite of her nails still in his left thigh. He leans back some, allowing his dick a little further into her tight, wet heat. Renee lets out a low moan.

"Does he know how good you look when someone else finishes in you?" His voice is growing tighter, as is the feeling in his balls. He's going to finish soon. "Does he know how good you look when _I_ cum in you? Because I do."

Leo tries to will it away, just long enough for her to finish one more time. "I love it. I love getting to fill you in more ways than one. I love the thrill, the _risk_. I love laying you back and watching my cum run out of you."

A whimper escapes her throat. She clenches around him, close, but not quite there yet. He dares give her swollen breast a gentle squeeze as he rocks into her just a little faster.

"Does he know _I_ put that baby in you?" he asks softly, rubbing her clit wit faster motions. "Does he know... Do _you_ know how badly I'd like to put another in you? To watch you grow and swell with my child yet again, to know that no matter how much of a secret it is, you'll be bearing my mark for everyone to see. Because you're _mine_."

A low, guttural groan escapes her, and she arches back into his body as she finishes once again. Leo thrusts up into the tight, slick heat as quickly as he can to chase her pleasure with his own. He allows his eyes to close, letting the feeling wash over him as his hits much faster than he was anticipating. He spills in her without a bit of remorse. 

"Leave him," he murmurs. His lips brush her ear. "Leave him and come to me, Renee."

She leans into his touch, eyes closed. Her hand loosely grips at the doorknob, clearly unwilling to leave just yet. "You know why I can't."

"He will _never_ lay a hand on you again, and mine will only touch you kindly." He kisses her roughly, taking two handfuls of her ass. His voice is even lower when he says, "You know I only hit you when you beg me for it."

Renee shivers. He hears her swallow. Leo's never laid an unkind hand on her and never intends to, but it's a different story when she's on her knees begging for him to spank her again and again. A tight voice pleading for him to pull her hair harder, choke her, pin her to the bed and use her until she finishes so hard she can't see straight-

"I'll take care of you for the rest of your life, darling. You'll never have to lift a finger if you don't want to." He threads his fingers into her hair and nuzzles against her neck, trying to will his erection away. "Designer clothes, fancy dates, fine jewelry. I'll give you anything you could ever want."

"You know I don't need all of that," she says, a small smile pulling at her face.

"But I _want_ you to have it."

She presses her forehead to his shoulder, simply enjoying his touch. Renee knows well by this point that he wants to love and spoil her, wants her to be his in public and not just clandestinely behind a closed door.

"You know I'll be a good father to our daughter if you let me." He feels abruptly her tense. "Let me have you and her. Just me. I'm so tired of sharing with that ungrateful bastard that dares call himself your husband."

A moment of silence passes, and she finally sighs. "I'll think about it."

She's only ever told him no before. Always dodges his affection or gives a firm 'no'. Leo kisses her a final time, feeling a soft shred of hope that she may finally be his, and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best thing I've ever written, but it feels good to finally get something out, you know?
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you guys. Feel free to comment or hit me with that sweet, sweet Kudos button.
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out, though it's mostly unrelated content. I'm not active much on there, but I'll try to get back to you if you'd rather contact me there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
